


Part of This Complete Breakfast

by The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: A Different Start [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Podfic Welcome, Spitroasting, Stark Spangled Soldier - Freeform, Stark Spangled Winter - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Wake-Up Sex, kick drum heart, stonucky - Freeform, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes has never been a morning person. When Steve has trouble getting him up, Tony shows him how it's done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Kick Drum Heart universe, but further down the timeline.

“Bucky...come on, baby, it’s time for our run. Buck?” There’s no response from the sleeping form next to him. Steve’s been trying for ten minutes. With his face down in the pillow, not moving a muscle, Bucky almost looks like a corpse. But Steve can see him breathing.  _ Thank God.  _ “Buck...please? I know it’s early…” Wheedling doesn’t really work when the person you’re trying to manipulate can’t hear you. 

“You senior citizens and your memories,” Tony jokes from the door, mug of coffee in hand. “He’s not a morning person.”

“I know that.” Steve’s response is terse. Annoyed. It was always tough trying to wake Buck up. “But he promised.”

“Amateur,” Tony says, sauntering into the room. “Hold this.” He hands Steve the mug of coffee. Steve sits back, curious as always to see if Tony’s bragging holds any water.

“Oh, Buckers...Buckyboo. Time to wake up, sugar pie.” He creeps onto the bed with just his top half, stretching out out out until his hands are nearly sliding up underneath Bucky’s chest. It looks kind of like a yoga pose, Steve thinks. Then his knee is up on the mattress to get closer, and Tony leans in, aiming his beard right at Bucky’s face. “Here, Buckybear Buckybear…” He starts with just a gentle tickle at Bucky's cheek.

To Steve’s surprise, it elicits a groan and hand-swipe. Tony dodges the latter easily. “Come on, lover,” he teases. “Do it for Tony.” He slides in again, this time giving Bucky’s face a good scratching with his facial hair. Steve watches, a little scared, but mostly curious what will happen.

“Tooony, noo!” Bucky’s words are slurred, whined, but he’s definitely more awake. And he recognizes who it is torturing him, which tells Steve a great deal.

From the way Tony’s smiling, he’s not about to give up anytime soon. “Come on, Buckyboo. Come on. You can do it, sweet thing.” Bucky’s moving around, trying to get comfortable, and twisting himself further into the blankets when he finds Tony is still there waiting for him.

Tony’s all the way up on the bed now, shoes and all, which Steve marks as odd. He’s so fastidious always. But apparently he’s having too much fun. Steve wonders how often he’s done this with Bucky before. He watches Tony chase Bucky into the blanket burrito he’s made of himself, continuing to tickle Bucky with his beard. “Noooo!” Bucky whines.

“Time to wake up, Poptart. Cap’s waiting.”

“Stop!” And Steve sees Bucky’s metal arm shoot out from the blankets and grab Tony, pulling him in and trapping him underneath Bucky’s body.

“Hey there, sailor. Come here often?” How weird is it watching the two men you love flirt with each other? Steve isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to it. Tony wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, and he’s awake now, because he kisses Tony like he’s getting revenge for waking him up. “Oh no, ugh, no!” Tony’s turning his face away, wrinkling his nose. “Morning breath! Morning breath, stop! Bad Bucky! No!”

“What kinda breath you think I’m gonna have when you wake me up?” Bucky grumps, moving his lips to Tony’s throat.

“Well, get a breath mint or something.”

“You got one hidden in here somewhere?” Bucky lifts up Tony’s shirt, looking.

“Cold!” Tony squirms to get away from Bucky now. “Metal fingers, cold, cold, cold!” As Steve watches, Bucky rolls Tony’s shirt up to nip and tease his chest. From the look on Tony’s face, he doesn’t really object that much. That Tony’s okay with Bucky baring his scars says a lot. Steve considers. Maybe his morning run can wait…

He slides in next to them. “Oh, look who I found,” Tony pants casually.

“I don’t mind morning breath, Buck,” Steve says, sliding a hand under Bucky’s chin to turn his face up for a kiss.

“Gross! Seriously? You boys are animals.”

“You shoulda...been there...when he...used to...smoke,” Steve answers between kisses.

“Fuck you,” Bucky tells him good-naturedly. “You didn’t taste like mouthwash either, pal.”

“Now speaking of that activity…” Tony slides his hands up Bucky’s bare chest to pinch his nipples. Bucky hisses and goes for Tony’s neck, starting a good-sized hickey. “I think it’s considerate how both of you tend to sleep in the nude,” he tells Steve. “I mean, it takes away the joy of unwrapping you, but--hey.” He turns his attention to Bucky again. “Hey there, Buckaroo. Tony still has clothes on. You can’t do that through his pants.”

Steve’s brow crinkles. “Why’re you talkin’ about yourself in third person?” He doesn’t point out that Bucky most certainly can fuck him through his pants, and from the way his hips are moving against Tony, he might be well on his way to doing so. Steve bites his lip. Considers lifting back the blankets so he can watch that ass move with his thrusts.

“Because I’m writing a story in my mind. Of this irresistible, kind-hearted genius and the two demi-gods who can’t get enough of him.” He stops to pull Bucky’s face out of his neck so he can look him in the eye. “Okay, admittedly, you  _ can _ screw me through my jeans, but please don’t? I kind of like this pair?”

“You better take ‘em off, then,” Bucky tells him in a tone usually reserved for national emergencies. He slips back to give Tony room to do so, and his feral blue eyes turn to Steve.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” Steve smiles.

“Grab the lube, huh?” As Steve turns and reaches into the drawer, he starts when ice cold fingers slip under his waistband and tug his sweatpants down. Bucky chuckles. “Aw, Stevie. You were really gonna go runnin’ without even a jockstrap?” He bites Steve’s inner thigh to make sure he’s paying attention.

“Well I did come in here to wake you up, first,” Steve says, voice breathy.

“Oh, so this is for me?” Bucky grips his swelling shaft at the base and draws patterns on it with his tongue while he waits for Steve to answer.

“If you want it,” Steve growls.

“No fair!” Tony has finally wriggled out of his jeans. “I want it!”

Bucky catches him on the swoop in and kisses Tony hard. “I feel like there’s enough for both of us, sunshine.”

“But I want it now!” Tony goes for Steve’s cock and dives right on, making Steve gasp and writhe.

“Well, I guess that’s that.” Bucky kneels up to kiss Steve, feeling him struggle to breathe as Tony swallows him. He kisses a trail down Steve’s neck to his shoulder, and then peels his shirt off. Much better. Bucky bends down to tug his sweatpants all the way off, too. Steve’s not wearing shoes. Looks like he really was planning on giving Bucky a wake-up fuck.

Bucky slides up behind Tony and grips his ass. He gets comfortable and then leans in, spreading him so that he can get at that sweet boy pussy. This is what he really likes first thing in the morning: eating some ass, followed by a good, hard fuck. That’s not too much to ask, is it? And Tony’s ass responds so beautifully to his tongue. It quivers and opens to his probing like a damn flower. 

He hears Tony start to whimper around Steve’s dick and smiles. Bucky starts to tongue-fuck him and reaches around to tease the tip of Tony’s erection. He turns his face to deliver a gentle bite to one soft cheek. “Nn, you like swallowing that big dick, don’t you?” Tony nods, bobbing. “Look how hard you got, just from tasting Steve’s cock.” 

The talk is really for Steve, not Tony. He’s the one who gets off on it. Steve has kept pretty quiet up to now, but Bucky can tell from the flush of his fair skin how aroused he is. Bucky grips Tony and starts to stroke him in earnest, going back to eating his ass. Tony moans, deep-throating Steve, which is quite a talent. He watches Steve gasp, tangle his fingers in Tony’s hair.

“That’s good, ain’t it, Steve? Tony’s mouth is so talented when he finally stops talking.”

But that distracts Tony, who comes up for air, making Steve whimper when the cooler air hits his wet cock. “I resent that.” He glares down at Bucky.

He grins back, giving him a hard slap on the ass with his real hand. “Suck that dick, Tony. I didn’t say you could stop.” Tony grips Steve, pushing just the swollen head back between his lips, still glaring down at Bucky like he has a lot more to say on the subject.

“Hey, Stevie?” Steve’s eyes are closed, savoring the wet heat of Tony’s mouth.

He raises his eyebrows, though. “Hmm? Yeah, Buck?” His voice is so breathy. It’s adorable.

“I think I know someone who needs to get fucked. Do you?”

It takes Steve a minute to sort it out, because Tony’s cradling his balls and gently scraping with his teeth. “Hm? Yeah. Oh yeah…” His head falls back, and Bucky watches him thrust lightly into Tony’s mouth. “Tony...needs to…”

“That’s what I’m thinkin’.” Bucky’s already applied lube, and he wastes no time, pushing the first finger in without preamble.

Tony gasps and shivers. “Cold!” he whines, nibbling the tip of Steve’s cock.

“What’s that?” Bucky bites his ass again. “More?”

Tony gasps as Bucky works in a second, and Steve bends down to capture Tony’s lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. “Oh...god...” Tony can’t not talk, even with Steve kissing him. He doesn’t say it, but Bucky knows exactly what Tony’s thinking: the metal fingers inside him make him lose his mind. Tony grips Steve’s shoulders hard, pushing back against Bucky as he probes deeper, opening him up.

“You like that, Tony?” Steve purrs, kissing his forehead, cheeks, so he can still answer.

“Yeah,” Tony whispers. “More.”

Steve strokes Tony’s hair. “You heard ‘im, Buck.”

Bucky adds more lube and starts to work in his index finger, too. As Tony gasps and mewls, he leans in to add his tongue to the three fingers, stroking Tony’s taint with his thumb. “I think he’s distracted,” Steve grins, petting Tony’s cheek.

Bucky comes up for air and gives Tony’s ass another hard slap. “Put Steve’s cock back in your mouth. Now!”

Tony whimpers but complies, and Bucky watches Steve’s eyes drift shut again with pleasure. Bucky curves his fingers, just brushing against Tony’s prostate, and watches him squirm. “Let him fuck your mouth,” Bucky says, fingers teasing. It’s not so much an order for Tony--to whom Steve could literally do anything he wanted and get a thank you--but for Steve, because he can tell Steve’s holding back.

“Go on, Stevie, I know pressure’s building.” He watches Steve start to breathe again as he moves in and out of that talented mouth. “That’s it. Tony likes it when you use him. Don’t you, honey?”

Tony hums around Steve’s cock--is he trying to answer? Shit, that’s funny--and wiggles his ass happily on Bucky’s fingers.

“Don’t--wanna--hurt ‘im,” Steve says, thrusting down Tony’s throat, his expression ecstatic.

“You won’t, baby,” Bucky assures him. “I’ll make sure.” And now he’s getting up on his knees, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He knows Tony would go crazy if he fist-fucked him right now, but Bucky needs release, too. Watching Steve fuck Tony’s mouth is hot. He strokes on some lube and moves into position.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Steve asks Tony, watching with lust as Bucky pushes the tip of his cock between Tony’s cheeks. Bucky can feel Tony’s body trembling in his hands, and it makes him harder. “You want Buck to fuck you?” Tony whimpers a little, trying to push back and envelop him. He bobs eagerly on Steve’s dick, arching his back. “I think that’s a yes.” He grins at Bucky.

Bucky grips Tony’s hips and thrusts in hard. It’s no slow and sweet, letting Tony stretch around him. This is sharp and deep in one push. He knows Tony can take it, and that he likes the pain now and then. Bucky can hear him gasp and moan around Steve’s dick, plush cheeks pushing back against him for more.

“I think he liked that, Buck,” Steve observes with a smirk, his own quick, shallow thrusts into Tony’s mouth showing he’s enjoying the show.

“You think?” Bucky’s starting to sweat. He wants to bury himself in Tony’s ass, feels so amazing, but now he’s got to work. He picks a slow, steady rhythm, moving in a little deeper with each thrust, feeling Tony slowly adjust. He shifts slightly for a different angle, nudging Tony’s prostate. In response, he spreads his legs wider and starts to sing, sweet cries muffled by Steve’s girth.

Steve’s fucking Tony’s mouth faster now, Bucky can tell he’s close. “Nn, Steve likes to watch while I fuck you. It gets him hard, doesn’t it, baby? Oh yeah, fuck that hot mouth. That’s good. Come for us. Come on, Stevie. Kitten needs cream.” Bucky lets go of Tony’s hips to reach out and grope Steve’s pecs. Few things get Steve off faster when he’s close than having his chest played with. “Yeah, Stevie. Oh, so good.” Bucky’s still moving inside Tony, but gently now, smooth, shallow thrusts so that he’s not taking it hard from both ends. He knows Tony wouldn’t mind, which is why he has to be the safety monitor.

He’s watching to make sure Steve doesn’t choke him. “Come on, baby.” He pinches and rolls the hard buds of Steve’s nipples between his fingers, and that’s it. “Oh, yeah, here it comes,” and he watches Steve make his O face as he thrusts hard into Tony’s mouth, groaning as Tony drinks it down.

Steve gasps and collapses back onto the bed, panting. Bucky pulls out so that they can readjust, Tony straddling Steve, kneeling over him while Bucky moves up against him from behind. He takes a brief detour to kiss the taste of Steve’s come off Tony’s tongue, rubbing his poor sore jaw. Tony moans gratefully, holding Bucky close while they kiss. He wraps metal fingers around Tony’s erection and gives him a few teasing strokes before letting go. “Bitch, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he whispers, before moving back behind him.

“Promise?” Tony says, putting his ass up for Bucky to grab and finger a little before diving back in.

“Oh! Oooooo!” Tony pushes back against his thrusts, leaning down to kiss Steve’s cheeks. “You alright, lover?”  

Steve wraps his arms around Tony. “That was nice.” He kisses him gently on the lips.

“Part of this complete breakfast,” Tony smirks, flirting up at Steve through thick eyelashes.

Steve chuckles softly. “Gross.”

“Not to me,” Tony purrs, licking Steve’s neck.

“Is Buck givin’ it to you good?”

“Mmhmm.” Tony’s eyes are shut, his whole body rocking with the force of Bucky’s thrusts.

“You like when he fucks you hard?” Steve’s thumb traces Tony’s bruised lips. Tony nods.

“Oh, yeah.” It’s a happy sigh.

“Harder, Buck,” Steve tells him. Bucky shifts a little bit before slamming back into Tony, punching his A-spot with each thrust. Tony makes some really interesting noises then.

“Oh, that’s good,” Steve growls, kissing Tony. He reaches down and takes hold of Tony’s straining erection, jerking him off in time with Bucky’s thrusts. “Is he gonna make you come?”

Tony can hardly speak, which says something. “I...both of you...hate!”

Steve grins, kissing sobs of pleasure from Tony’s lips. His body goes rigid and Steve feels warmth spill across his abs. He strokes Tony until the come drips down between his thumb and forefinger, then brings it up for a taste.

Steve can tell from Tony’s face that he’s exhausted, and he’d say something to Bucky, but--

“Ffffffffffffffffuck!” Bucky pulls out, stroking himself through his orgasm, painting Tony’s ass with his semen. He always was good at holding off until Steve came first, he thinks. It’s one of Bucky’s perfect boyfriend tricks.

He settles Tony against him, panting, limbs turned to rubber, and holds out his other arm for Bucky. “C’mere, you sexy jerk.” Bucky slides up next to Steve, snuggling close and slipping an arm around Tony. “That was nice,” Steve smiles.

“That was fucken hot,” Bucky corrects.

“That was exhausting,” Tony pants. “You two will be the death of me.”

“But what a great death,” Bucky says, gripping Tony’s ass.

“No,” Tony tells him. “No more. You’ve had your helping for today.”

Bucky frowns, making sad eyes. “No more ass for me?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Tony nuzzles his cheek against Steve’s chest. “Cap, control your boyfriend. He won’t stop having sex with me.”

“I mean, I guess if Bucky wanted more ass later, I could volunteer to take the hit,” Steve offers, generously. Bucky cracks up laughing.

“No!” Tony pouts. “That ass is mine.”

Steve chuckles, stroking his back. “You know he had it first, right?” Tony hides his face in Steve’s chest, balling his hands into fists and making a small, angry noise that’s so cute, both Steve and Bucky laugh.

“I promise I’ll give it back when I’m done with it,” Bucky grins.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve’s eyes are bright now. “Will you really?” He’s always ridiculously eager to bottom.

Bucky looks up at him, kisses his jaw. “If you want, baby.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Steve demonstrates his enthusiasm with a deep kiss.

“Hey. Excuse me!” Tony protests. “I’m still here, remember?” They both chuckle and turn their lips on Tony. “Better. A little better,” he preens under the attention. Tony sighs. “Can it be nap time now?” He cuddles against Steve. So warm.

“Did you even sleep last night?” Bucky asks in a disapproving tone.

“Maybe,” Tony hedges. Bucky gives his ass a pinch. “Hey! Be gentle. Some ruthless animal just pounded me into the mattress a second ago.”

“You loved it,” Bucky says.

“He did,” Steve agrees.

“Stop ganging up on me!” Tony whines.

“You love it,” Bucky says.

“Well...maybe a little,” Tony admits. “Sometimes.”

“So, you gonna sleep if we lie here with you?”

“If the two of you can keep your hands off each other for ten minutes,” Tony huffs. “Maybe.”

Bucky looks up at Steve. “Whaddayou think? Your run can wait another little bit?”

“I think so,” Steve says, petting Tony. “Just a little bit.”

Tony fails to completely hide a smile, snuggling against both of them. “But you gotta sleep,” Bucky warns.

“Okay, okay,” Tony yawns. “Shush and maybe I will.” Bucky reaches down to pull the blankets up over the three of them.

Steve kisses him on the forehead, then drops a kiss on top of Tony’s head. “Love you.”

“So mushy always,” Tony pretends to complain, glowing.

Bucky reaches for Steve’s hand, twining their fingers together. “Love you more.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You two are disgusting.” Bucky kisses his cheek, grinning. “Don’t ever change,” he mumbles, starting to get sleepy.

“Yeah, Buck.” Steve turns his head so that he can kiss him on the lips.

“Same to you, pal,” Bucky tells him, rubbing his cheek against Steve’s. He can hear from Tony’s steady breathing that he’s nearly asleep. Maybe they can actually spend a quiet day in the Tower without any disasters happening for once.

“You two used to do this every morning?” Steve asks softly. “When I was gone?”

“Not  _ every _ morning,” Bucky tells him.

“But most mornings.”

“Whenever I could talk him into it.”

“With your tongue up his butt.”

“He likes that.”

“So do I.”

“You’re jealous?”

“A little.”

“That’s silly, Stevie.”

“I know.”

“You know he loves you more than anything. You’re God to him.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Bucky brushes his fingers against Steve’s cheek. “He knows I got flaws, right?”

Bucky laughs softly. “Baby, your flaws are obvious.”

“I should be mad at you for that.”

“But?”

“God, I love you.”

Bucky kisses him sweetly. “He’s right. You are a damn sap.”

“I still love you.”

“Shh. Let him sleep.”


End file.
